


Blast from the Past

by NorahBolt56



Series: Alternate Universe [6]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: In this instalment of my alternate universe, Harry and Kate face their past as well as their future together..





	1. Chapter 1

“How long do we have to stay at this party Katie?” Harry muttered under his breath as they walked into the music industry function, his hand on her waist as he guided her through the crowd of people. He had never liked these things, from way back when Kate had first entered the music industry. He still felt as out of place as he’d had as a young lad but at least he was dressed more for the occasion these days. Something which Kate and most of the women in the place obviously appreciated as they admired the tall, handsome man wearing the tux who Kate Kelly had just walked in on the arm of.

Kate smiled at him – she knew he’d never liked these things but as attending them was often part of her job she appreciated him accompanying her. “Just long enough to make an appearance, talk to a couple of people then discreetly disappear before the other women in this place try and get their hands on you,” she laughed as he shot her a rueful grin. “Well you know there’s only one woman’s hands I want on me Katie,” he whispered in her ear as he gave her a meaningful look which she returned, her green eyes sparkling mischievously at him. “Don’t tease me Harry or I may have to tear that tux off you here and now” she murmured back then added as she cast an appreciative look over him, “You certainly scrub up alright don’t you?”

“Promises, promises O’Casey,” he replied with a low, throaty chuckle. “And speaking of scrubbing up alright – you look amazing in that dress Katie,” he remarked as he cocked an eyebrow at her, admiring the way it clung to her curves. She thanked him with a smile as they shared a quick kiss. Any further conversation was interrupted by a female music exec coming up to them. “Kate darling how are you?” she greeted her but her eyes were on Harry. “I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure..” she greeted him with a broad smile as Kate felt herself bristling a little and thought to herself, “and you never will.”

“No I don’t think you have Carla,” Kate replied, forcing a smile onto her face. “This is my partner Harry – Harry this is Carla Roberts,” she introduced them as Harry politely greeted the other woman. “Well lucky you Kate,” she replied as she shot Harry what Kate imagined she thought was a seductive look.  Harry could feel Kate bristling a bit next to him as he tried to suppress a grin at the thought of what she would have done in her younger days to a woman like that clearly coming onto him. She had obviously learnt to tone it down a bit over her years in the music industry but he knew full well that she still possessed a fiery temper at times. In order to defuse the situation he flashed the woman his most charming smile and replied, “Oh I assure you Carla, I’m the lucky one,” as he put an arm around Kate, making it very clear to the other woman that he was taken. Kate smiled gratefully at him then said to Carla, ”Well if you’ll excuse us I think we’ll go get some drinks,” glad to get away from her.

After a few drinks and chatting to some people Harry turned to Kate and said, ”Do you want another?” nodding to her glass of wine. She nodded then said “Get me a beer though hey? A Guinness if they’ve got it,” as he grinned at her, thinking to himself, you can take the girl out of Ireland but you can’t take Ireland out of the girl. “Sure thing O’Casey,” he replied as he headed off to the bar.

He’d only been gone for a minute or two when Kate heard a voice with a Puerto Rican accent behind her say, “Evening Kate – long time no see.” Kate turned around to find Rick Ramirez standing there, a fellow singer who she’d had a relationship with around 8 years ago. “Rick hi! How are you?” she greeted him with a smile, wondering a little how he was going to react as they hadn’t exactly parted on the best of terms, but the smile he gave her put her fears to rest. They chatted for a little while and just as he leant in a bit to say something to her which she laughed at, Harry caught sight of them as he made his way back to her from the bar. His eyes narrowed a bit as he observed her laughing and chatting with the tall, rather good looking fellow who he recognized as a singer - Rick something or other he thought his name was. He certainly seems a friendly sort – a bit too friendly for my liking, Harry thought to himself as he watched him touch Kate on the arm and flash her a smile.

“Here’s your drink babe,” he said to Kate as he came up to the two of them, his steeley gaze on the other man, as he handed Kate her drink then slipped an arm around her waist, almost possessively. Kate looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment as she observed the looks on both men’s faces. “Ah Harry this is Rick..” she went to introduce them. “Ramirez,” Rick finished for her as he shook Harry’s hand rather firmly and as he looked at the man standing by Kate’s side he thought he looked familiar – he was sure he’d seen him in the papers back in LA, and his name wasn’t Harry then. “Hey aren’t you..” he went to ask as Harry interjected, “The name’s Harry like the lady said.”

As Rick looked at him a little curiously and noticed the blue eyes and the dark hair the guy possessed and the fact that he called himself Harry, the pieces finally fell into place. “Ah Rick..this is Harry, my..”

“Other half,’ Harry interjected as he gave Rick a meaningful look. Rick glared back at him a bit. “So you’re him hey? Harry’s father?” he asked.

Harry nodded. “That’s right,” he confirmed, returning the glare. Just then Miles, Kate’s manager came up to her. “Kate, there’s some people I want you to meet,” he said as she looked a little worriedly at Harry & Rick standing there, neither of them looking very happy. “Ah Miles can it wait a minute…,” she hesitated but he was insistent. “C’mon Kate it’ll only take a second,” he replied.

“Go on Katie – it’s fine. It’ll give Rick and I a chance to get to know each other better,” Harry stated and although he forced a smile onto his face she recognized the telltale clench to his jaw. Kate reluctantly left them to it as she gave Harry a peck on the cheek which made Rick bristle with jealousy.

“I didn’t think you were on the scene anymore,” he threw at Harry once Kate was out of earshot. “Well I am,” Harry replied firmly, wondering to himself who the hell this guy thought he was.

“So how do you know Kate?” Harry asked, trying to sound nonchalant, even though he got the distinct impression they had been more than just friends.

“Oh she hasn’t told you about me?” Rick asked as Harry shook his head. “No can’t say that she has.”

“We dated a while back,” Rick stated as Harry replied, his tone clipped, “I see.”

“So.. decided to stick around this time have you?” Rick couldn’t help himself from saying.

At that Harry’s eyes narrowed as he shot the other man a filthy look. “What the hell’s that supposed to mean mate?” he snapped back, fighting the urge to deck the other bloke.

Rick drained his drink as he sized up ‘the other man’ in Kate’s life. The man he’d never been able to compete against. “Oh I think you know what I mean buddy – you left Kate and your son high and dry. That poor kid had to grow up without a father because you ran out on her,” Rick threw at him. From the look on Harry’s face he knew he’d hit a nerve as a smug look crossed Rick’s face.

“Don’t you dare talk to me about my son – I didn’t know Kate was pregnant and if I had I would have been there for both of them from day one. Yes I made a mistake leaving her which I regretted ever since but since I found out about Harry I’ve been there for him and Kate,” Harry stated adamantly, his blue eyes blazing angrily as he jabbed a finger at Rick then added with a degree of satisfaction, “as I am for our daughter.”

At that Rick stopped short - he hadn’t expected that. “Daughter?” he repeated as Harry nodded. “Yes daughter – we have a family Rick and I don’t appreciate you trying to stir up trouble or the way you were looking at Kate. So how about you just clear off?” Harry warned him.

“Oh well you’d know all about that wouldn’t you,” Rick retorted, his jealous anger getting the better of him.

“Take that back you bugger!” Harry yelled at him as he gave him a bit of a shove.

“Or what?” Rick yelled back as he shoved him back.

Just then Kate looked over from where she was standing chatting to Miles and a few other people to see Harry and Rick shoving each other. “Oh no!” she exclaimed with concern as she dashed over to them and stood between them. “What the hell’s going on here?” she demanded.

“Your ‘friend’ here has got quite a mouth on him,” Harry stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he shot Rick a filthy look. “Oh let me assure you I was way more than a friend,” Rick threw back at him, knowing that would get to him. At that Harry went to lunge towards him, muttering under his breath, “Right that’s it sunshine – I’m gonna shut that mouth for you,” but Kate put a restraining hand on his arm. “Harry – just leave it,” she warned him, giving him a look that he knew better than to try and argue with. “C’mon let’s get out of here,” she urged him with a sigh, not before turning to Rick and throwing at him angrily, “Thanks a lot Rick.”

She practically dragged Harry away before he roughly shrugged his arm free of her and stalked off towards the door. “Harry!” she called after him in frustration as she followed him outside to find him whistling for a cab, his jaw clenched in anger. When he refused to look at her she threw at him, ”Oh that’s just bloody typical of you Harry – take the easy way out and run away instead of stay and talk things out,” her anger & hurt getting the better of her. He turned to look at Kate, his blue eyes boring into her – she knew that comment had got to him but at that moment she was beyond caring.

“Oh so we’re back to that are we? Why are you going off at me for instead of Mr Latin Lover anyway? You don’t know what he said to me Kate!” he exploded as her green eyes flashed angrily at him. “Because I’m with you not him that’s why – if you can get that through your thick skull!” she snapped as he frowned at her but before he could reply the cab pulled up in front of them. Despite his anger Harry opened the door for her and as she climbed in the back she shot him a dirty look which he returned as he slammed the door shut then went around to hop in on the other side. Kate gave their address to the driver then she and Harry stared out opposite windows for a while, both of them stewing in their anger.

“What is it with you and music industry parties Harry? I thought you would have learnt how to behave properly at them by now,” Kate couldn’t help but throw at him after a few minutes, as he shook his head and shot back sarcastically, ”Well I’m sorry if I embarrassed you at your little party Kate – perhaps you should have gone with your old pop star boyfriend instead.”

Kate sighed as she looked at him. “You are impossible – you know that?! “

“I’m impossible??” he stated incredulously. “That bastard insults me and I’m impossible? Well that’s just great O’Casey,” he muttered as he stared out the window again, chewing on a fingernail, the two of them sitting in stoney silence for the rest of the journey, but rather than their heated anger abating, it was only festering, just waiting to explode again.

Once the cab pulled up outside their house Harry thanked & paid the driver, then the two of them got out and as they walked up the path to the front door they started arguing again.  “You kissed him didn’t you?” Harry started questioning her as Kate tried to ignore him. “We dated for six months – what do you think Harry?” she threw at him as his jealous anger started to overwhelm him. “And did you sleep with him? Did you make love to that piece of shite?” he demanded as she glared at him. “We are not getting into this now Harry – may I remind you our children and nanny are inside. Do you really want the nanny to hear all our personal business?” she replied firmly.

Chastised, but only temporarily, Harry shut up as he followed her inside where they both forced smiles onto their faces as they thanked the nanny and bid her farewell then headed upstairs. As soon as they were in their bedroom Harry couldn’t help himself and started at her again. “C’mon tell me – you slept with him didn’t you?”

Kate ignored him as she started taking her earrings out. “Oh shut up Harry will you!” she muttered, shaking her head as he roughly pulled off his bowtie and cuff links, all the while his steeley gaze on her. “No I won’t shut up Kate - I want to know. Did you love him – is that it?” he threw at her, the thought terrifying him and angering him at the same time.

Kate stopped and returned his intense gaze. ”Will you just stop this Harry – please!” Harry however was not ready to back down just yet. “No – not until you bloody well answer me O’Casey!” he yelled at her.

“Will you keep your voice down Harry – you’re gonna wake the kids!” Kate hissed at him. “Just answer the bloody question Kate – did you sleep with him?” he shot back at her through gritted teeth in a lower, but no less angry tone.

Kate had finally had enough of his badgering. “Yes Harry.. yes I slept with him ..are you happy now?” she exploded. “I don’t know what the hell that has to do with us though! Do I ever ask you questions like that? No, because I don’t care about what you did in the past - the fact that you’re here with me now is all that matters to me.”

“Well I want to know..” Harry went to argue but Kate furiously cut him off. “Why Harry? What difference does it make? I didn’t join a convent after you left me you know – and you should bloody well talk! I bet you slept with half the women in Europe!” she threw at him as he shot her a withering look.

“Well maybe not that many..” he replied as Kate glared at him. “Oh so that’s okay for you, but you have a problem because I slept with a guy I was in a relationship with for six months? You are such a goddamn hypocrite Harry!” she snapped.

Harry suddenly found himself on the defensive so he went on the attack again. “Well it seems to me you were getting rather chummy with him tonight - what the hell was that about?”

Kate looked at him in disbelief. “What on earth are you talking about Harry?” she demanded, starting to boil with rage, he was infuriating her so much.

“Oh don’t play innocent with me Kate - I saw you flirting with him while he chatted you up. He was trying to get into your pants again and you were hardly protesting!” Harry stated, his jealous anger getting the better of him. At that Kate’s hurt and anger boiled over and almost like a reflex action she slapped him hard across the face. “Go to hell Harry!” she spat at him as she turned her back to him so he wouldn’t see the hurt tears that had sprung to her eyes.

“Oh that’s just wonderful Kate.. “ Harry went to retort in a sarcastic tone as he rubbed his jaw where she’d hit him, but he also tried to fight back the wave of guilt that washed over him as he suspected he had crossed the line with his last comment that had really pushed her over the edge. Just then though they both heard their six month old baby daughter Niamh crying over the baby monitor from her bedroom down the hall. “Oh that’s great Harry – now you’ve woken the baby. I told you to keep your voice down,” Kate threw at him. “I’ve woken her?” he repeated as she just glared at him as if to say “Yes, isn’t it obvious.” When she turned her back to him again he sighed, “I’ll go see to her then shall I?”

“Yes how about you do that Harry. I think this conversation is over anyway,” Kate retorted, as his expression mirroring hers he stormed out of the room, the two of them still feeling angry with each other but also a bit guilty.

Harry took a breath to calm himself down before entering their daughter’s room. He found her sitting in her cot sobbing, tears streaming down from her big green eyes that reminded him so much of her mother’s. He lovingly picked her up and placed a tender kiss on her little head with it’s covering of ebony black hair so like his own. “There, there sweetheart – what’s up with my princess eh? You’re making as much noise as your mother,” he said in a soothing tone as despite himself a rueful grin crossed his face. Kate also heard his words as they came through the baby monitor next to their bed as she couldn’t help a small rueful smile as well.

As Harry cradled Niamh in his arms and rocked her back to sleep he felt his anger melting away, “Oh your daddy’s a fool my girl do you know that?” he whispered to her, regretting the harsh words he had said to Kate during their fight. He looked at their daughter and as she started to calm down so did he, until her cries turned into contented little noises and she smiled at her daddy. “Don’t you look at me with those gorgeous green eyes just like your mamma’s my darling girl,” he chuckled softly and then as she fell back to sleep he kissed her once more and carefully placed her back in her cot. “Sweet dreams princess – now I have to go and sort some things out with your mother,” he sighed. He watched her for a few moments realizing what a lucky man he was to have reunited with the love of his life, the mother of their gorgeous children. Kate had given him what he had always longed for – a family to call his own, and he knew he didn’t want to ever jeopardise that and that he had to make things right between them.

He headed back to the master bedroom to apologise and talk things over with Kate to find the room dark and Kate in bed asleep, or so it seemed, so he decided to go downstairs to his art studio for a while to paint as that always seemed to calm him down and helped him to think. As he stood in the doorway for a moment before going down, Kate opened an eye to look at him, that he didn’t notice in the dark. She debated with herself whether to let him know she was still awake but she decided not to, as she was still feeling a bit upset and wanted to cool down a bit before trying to talk things over with him.

Harry headed down to his studio, pouring his emotions into his work and as the picture in front of him began to take shape he realized what he had, perhaps subconsciously, painted. It was his family, in the shape of a heart and in the centre of it was the woman who held this family together, the woman who held his heart and had done so for over 15 years. The woman who he knew he belonged with even though she drove him crazy sometimes. The woman who he knew he had hurt with his harsh words that night and who he had to make things right with – for theirs and their children’s sakes.

With that thought in mind he went back upstairs to their bedroom, undressed and quietly so as not to wake Kate, slipped into bed next to her. He put an arm around her and whispered into her hair, “I’m sorry Katie.” With that Kate covered his hand with hers and whispered back, ”Me too,” then she rolled over to face him. “I thought you were asleep,” he said, as a small smile crossed his face which was mirrored by Kate as she shook her head. With that he lovingly brushed a stray hair away from her face as she tenderly caressed his jaw where she’d slapped him. “Sorry about the slap,” she murmured regretfully as he took her hand in his and kissed it. “It’s okay - I’ve had worse,” he quipped with a lopsided grin. She nodded against his chest not really knowing what to say as he wrapped her in his arms. They were both silent for a few moments then Harry said softly, “You didn’t answer my question before Katie.”

“What question?” she replied.

“Did you love him?” he asked, not really knowing if he wanted to know the answer or not. When she hesitated for a moment he felt a knot form in his stomach but what she said next allayed his fears. “I.. I cared about him and I tried to love him, to try and move on from you, but.. I couldn’t. There’s only ever been one man I could truly love Harry and he’s right here – where he belongs,” Kate confessed as she brought her lips to his. Harry returned the kiss, knowing he felt the same way about her and that she was right – this is where he belonged, where he’d always belonged.

When they finally drew apart Kate brushed a lock of hair off his forehead and asked the question she knew she had to know the answer to as well. “What about you? Did you love Laura?”

He shook his head. “No not really – I tried to convince myself that I did and she certainly got closer to me than I’d let any other woman get since you. But I’d always wondered what kept me from committing myself to her and when I saw you again I realized it wasn’t a question of what but of who,” he replied as he gave her a meaningful look. “And when I look back now I realise why I was attracted to her in the first place – she reminded me of you, in some ways anyway. But she could never be you _Acushla_ – there’s only one Kate O’Casey and that’s the girl I fell in love with all those years ago, the woman who I’ve created a family with and who I will love for the rest of my life,” he confessed as Kate felt tears spring to her eyes. “I guess that’s why I got a bit crazy tonight – I was scared. Scared of losing you again. I know that was my fault the first time but I never want to risk that again,” he admitted as he fought back a tear or two of his own. “I’m not going anywhere Harry, you crazy mick,” Kate replied with a tender laugh as she ran a hand up his arm. Harry chuckled in reply and pulled her even closer to him, planting a kiss on top of her head as he did so. “Me neither,” he reassured her as she rested her head on his chest, feeling the reassuring beat of his heart under her hand.

They fell asleep like that, just holding each other, and as they did so they both remembered falling asleep together like that after they had made up after the first serious fight they’d had back when they were teenagers. And as he’d said to her back then, Harry whispered just before he fell asleep, “Glad to have you back here where you belong O’Casey.” Kate smiled as she put a reassuring arm around him and replied, as she had back then, “Glad to be here”, the two of them holding onto each other’s bodies, hearts and souls…


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days after their fight and subsequent makeup, Kate was busy working on a song at the piano in the music room off the kitchen. Although she was first and foremost a guitarist, she had taught herself to play the piano as well to broaden her song writing skills. Harry was busy in the kitchen preparing a roast to put on for dinner, loving cooking as he did. Apart from the notes Kate was playing on the piano and Harry whistling happily to himself the house was quiet, as 15 year old Harry Junior was at school and the nanny they employed part-time had taken their six month old daughter Niamh out for a few hours.

Kate had been enjoying teasing Harry a bit all day, shooting him a look here and a smile there, brushing against him as she walked past. As he watched her out of the corner of his eye as she sat at the piano, a grin crossed his face.  Feeling his gaze on her, she began sucking on her pen, knowing full well the effect that would have him on. She met his gaze with a cheeky grin of her own then went back to her song writing as Harry shook his head at her boldness and decided he’d had about as much as he could take. He quickly put the roast in the oven then wiped his hands and sauntered into the music room.

He came up behind Kate and planted a kiss on the sensitive spot on her neck he knew she had, which got her attention. “What’s got into you tiger?” Kate asked with a chuckle as she continued writing. “You have been driving me crazy all day woman,” he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Oh is that so?” she replied, seemingly innocently, as a cheeky grin crossed her face. “And what are you going to do about it?” she posed the question. “Hmm something like this,” Harry answered as his kisses started trailing down her neck.

“Just hold that thought babe,” Kate laughed with a promising look as she reached up and ran a hand through his hair as she went to focus on her song again. “I’d rather be holding something else,” he quipped as he started nibbling on her ear and one of his hands found a breast.

“Harry!” Kate exclaimed with a laugh as he chuckled in her ear, “I’ll stop if you really want me to.”

“I’m almost done here – just give me a minute,” she replied. With that he grabbed her and turned her around on the bench seat and stated, his blue eyed gaze intense, “Well I’m not..and I don’t have a minute O’Casey.” With that he continued planting little kisses on her face as his body pressed hers against the piano, scattering the sheet music she had been working on onto the floor.

“Hey I was working on those,” Kate murmured in a half-hearted protest. “I’d prefer to be working on something else Katie,” Harry replied, his eyebrow going up in a devilish fashion as his lips found hers in a   passionate kiss that demanded a response and received a very strong one.

They both laughed a little as the movement of his body against hers caused some of the piano keys to be pressed. “I knew we could make beautiful music together Katie,” Harry quipped as she grinned and playfully hit him and then his actions became more urgent, his need for her starting to overwhelm him. He hoisted her up on top of the piano and as he ran a hand up her leg and started undoing her jeans his intentions became very clear.

“Do you want to take this upstairs tiger?” Kate murmured in his ear as she tried to stifle a moan as his hand found its intended target. Harry shook his head emphatically. “No.. here..now,” he managed to get out, his voice strained with desire as he managed to get his own jeans & underwear down. Kate practically ripped his shirt open as she replied with a grin, “Well okay then,” as she rapidly found herself becoming as aroused as he was, his ‘take charge’ mood turning her on no end. She ran her hands over his chest as he groaned and mirrored her actions and then his eyes smouldering at her, he laid her back on top of the piano, removing the lower half of her clothing and covering her body with his. “Oh God..Harry!” Kate exclaimed in ecstasy, one hand on his neck and the other on his back, urging him on as he frantically moved against her, driving them both over the edge. He collapsed on top of her, his breathing heavy as was Kate’s as they shared a satisfied smile. “That was…wow.. Harry..” Kate laughed, not quite believing they’d just made love on top of her piano. His smile got wider as he replied, “My sentiments exactly Katie,”, shaking his head a little at the effect she still had on him after all these years.

“God I can never have enough of you woman,” he confessed, his eyes sparkling with his love and desire for her, and with that thought in mind he got up and scooping her into his arms, threw her over his shoulder. “Harry! What are you doing?” Kate squealed with a laugh. “You said something about taking this upstairs didn’t you?” he quipped back with a mischievous wiggle of his eyebrows as he playfully slapped her on the backside, laughing as she tried to hit him as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom…


End file.
